Liquiir's Apprentice
by PerilousBog
Summary: Naruto is offered to become the apprentice of Liquiir; The Destroyer of Universe 8. He accepts and goes on an adventure yet to be seen. Read to find out. Pairing Naru/Kale. Slow romance plot like very SLOW.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super. Please support the official release.

 **Summary:** Naruto had nothing. No friends, or family. Until Liquiir offered him something he couldn't refuse. This is the story of Universe 8's Apprentice of Destruction.

 _ **Chapter 1**_ _Fated Meeting_

Naruto Uzumaki. The name alone was enough to make anyone in Konoha recoil in disgust, and hatred. The boy was an abomination in their eyes, that deserved nothing more then to suffer.

Sad yes, but the boy didn't care what others thought of him anymore. Normally he would jump back from all this, and try to gain their acknowledgement. Well this isn't some story for masochistic idiot lover's.

This boy hated these people, He would never do anything for them, nor would he lash out against him; since it would be a waste of his effort and time.

Tonight would be a night that would change the fate of the world... no the universe.

 _Later That Night_

Naruto was left bleeding in a forest outside of Konoha. A few chunin had decided to torture the poor blonde and leave him to die in the woods.

As Naruto laid there, slowly dying from blood loss. He couldn't help but think this was his fault. He never should've trusted anyone in the village. With these last thoughts he faded into unconsciousness.

A bright light soon coveted the forest floor of the unconcious blonde. Out of the light, stepped out a bi-pedal fox with orange fur, with white on its stomach area, and tips of its three tails. He wore an outfit resembling something of egyptian culture, with gold bands on his arms, legs, and neck. His name was Liquiir, and he was Universe 8's God of Destruction.

Standing behind Liquiir was a tall blue skinned man with slicked back white hair, purple eyes, and a halo around his neck. His name was Korn. He was Liquiir's attendant/trainer.

"Is he alive Korn?" Liquiir asked. His voice semi deep with a softer undertone.

"Yes Lord Liquiir, If only just. He seems to have been left to die by the inhabitants of this world." Korn said. His voice was smooth and deep, and carrying slight anger in his tone. How could anyone do this to a child?

"I see. Very well. Let us take him home. He could be very promising as a student." Liquiir said. Korn nodded and picked the boy up before teleporting himself, Naruto, and Liquiir to their home.

 _ **On Liquiir's Planet**_

Liquiir, Korn, and Naruto all arrived on Liquiir's Planet/Sanctuary. Korn took Naruto to a room to let him rest his wounds.

"Lord Liquiir, penny for your thought's?" Korn inquired, seeing Liquiir deep in thought.

"Hmm? Oh just thinking about something. I had heard Belmod took on an apprentice not to long ago. From what i heard he is more powerful then even Belmod himself. His name was "Toppa" if i heard correctly." Liquiir admitted to his attendant.

"Oh? and this troubles you my lord?" Korn asked.

"Him having an apprentice? No. His apprentice already grasping the power of destruction? Yes, that troubles me very much. Mortals don't just take to our power like that. He is a very gifted one to possess the talent capable of controlling it in a short ammount of time." Liquiir admitted with a frown of confusion on his snout.

"Yes, i can see why you are troubled my lord. A mortal capable of controlling the power of destruction in a short ammount of time is worrying." Korn stated to his student.

"Yes well i'll have to train the boy; Naruto was it?" Korn nodded his head. "Right. I'll train Naruto to be better then Belmod's apprentice. He shall be the pride of Universe 8!" Liquiir announced.

"Hmhmhm, very well then. Shall we awaken him my lord?" Korn asked, as Liquiir nodded as they headed off to Naruto's room.

 _ **In Naruto's Room**_

Naruto was woke up by Liquiir and Korn. He was offered an apprenticeship with Liquiir while also studying under Korn to be the next destroyer. Naruto had accepted after first questioning their motives.

After. getting settled in the palace and clothes befitting of a destroyer's apprentice he set out to make his new master proud.

 _ **Time Skip - 500 Years**_

(A/N: I know I know pretty large timeskip. I didn't want to write 500 years worth of training. Could you imagine how long that would take? I will include a list of skills/techniques/power level at the end, and maybe. MAYBE a few flashbacks from his training that would be relevant to character building and whatnot.)

The sound of combat was that was heard throughout the planet of Lord Liquiir. The small world shook when each blow was blocked or countered.

The two fighter separated concluding their spar. On one side stood Liquiir sweating heavily his outfit in ruins, with cuts and bruises on his body. Across from him stood Naruto. Naruto had certainly grown in 500 years, retaining his youth being a soon to be destroyer, they years have been very kind to him.

He was very handsome, his whiskers giving him a wild/sexy look. His hair had grown to his waist kept in a high ponytail, giving him a regal look with bangs framing his face and forehead, he truly was a sight to see. His outfit consisted of the same outfit as his master Liquiir (look on google for Liquiirs outfit).

Naruto was hardly sweating, proving he was already stronger then his master by a large amount. Naruto had proved his worth by training under both Liquiir and Korn. He would immediately take over when his master passed on.

While Naruto was stronger the Liquiir, he still respected him and called him "Lord Liquiir or Master" for all he's done for him. He looked up to Liquiir as a father-figure and Korn as the cheesy uncle.

Naruto knew of 3 destroyers that were stronger then Liquiir. Beerus, Champa, and Belmod. While he knew he was much stronger than Belmod and Champa, He would say he was roughly Beerus's Level, and that was WITHOUT his Hakai Form.

He mastered the power of Hakai faster than anyone thought possible. In just a few short years he was able to access it, and after about a decade or so he was able to master it, and turning it into an aura/transformation. He also had his own assortment of techniques. His master was able to teach him his signature move Tail Energy Cannon Barrage. He was capable of creating ethreal tails from his divine energy to use with the technique.

Liquiir was absolutely beaming when his apprentice showed him his own technique. He was proud to have a apprentice like Naruto. The boy was a gold mine. He was hardworking and prideful, but not arrogant in his own abilities. A perfect destroyer in the making. It made him sleep easier at night knowing his would pass his title onto a worthy canindate.

Little did they know there haooy moment would be ruined by news of the Supreme Kai, Iru.

 _ **Chapter 1: End**_

(A/N: So like or hate it? RR. I've seen alot of good stories that have Naruto as an apprentice of a destroyer. This is my shot at one. Hopefully i entertained you guys. See ya next chapter!)

Naruto (Base) - 990,000,000,000,000,000

Naruto (Hakai Form) - 550,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Liquiir - 650,000,000,000,000,000

Korn - 750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

Chunin - 75-90

Iru - 25,000,000,000

End of Power Levels for Chapter 1.

Naruto's Skills

 _Flight: Flying via use of Ki_

 _Ki Blast: Shooting beams/balls of Ki_

 _Power of Destruction: Energy in which all destroyers have. Capable of destroying ANYTHING even other gods._

 _Ethreal Tails: Capable of forming 9 tails with Divine energy that can be used as solid appendages to grab or form energy with._

 _Tail Energy Cannon Barrage: Liquiir's trademark move that triples the number of tails he has to 9 and shoots a barrage of hakai blasts from them in rapid succession._

 _Partial Ultra Instinct: Taught to him by Korn, but still hasn't fully mastered it yet. Can dodge most physical attacks without thinking about them, but cannot counter attack._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or Dragon Ball Super. Please support the official release.

 **Summary:** Naruto had nothing. No friends, or family. Until Liquiir offered him something he couldn't refuse. This is the story of Universe 8's Apprentice of Destruction.

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the support! Favorites, Follows and great reviews! Sans that one guy of course. I would like to tell anyone who doesn't like the flow of this story to not comment about it. If you're not offering any criticism on how to fix or change the story and you're just bashing. Get the HELL OUT OF HERE! Nobody wants to see your negative comments. Anyway hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2!

 _ **Chapter 2** Tournament Preparation and Flashback's!_

The bomb had been dropped. Iru had told Liquiir and Korn of the Tournament of Power, and how it came to be. Naruto was a kind person. Until you hurt the people close to him. Son Goku had done just that. He put his universe at jeopardy so he could get a "Good Fight".

The worst part was; Nobody could back out; Or else Grand Zeno would destroy them anyway. It angered Naruto to no end how idiotic Saiyans could be. Risk your own universe and friends; Not everyone elses.

He now realized he needed to train more for the tournament. It was in two short days. Liquiir and Korn had set off to find more fighters and few he suggested from Universe 7's HFIL. He decided to stay and train for the tournament, whilst they grab the recommended fighters.

 _ **With Liquiir and Korn**_

Liquiir and Korn had arrived at the check in station and made plans to grab 4 fighters from HFIL. They had permission from Grand Zeno to go anywhere to get their fighters. That includes HFIL.

"So, Korn who's the first on the list?" Liquiir asked his attendant. Korn had looked at his lord then back at the list Naruto had given them.

"Let's see. Ah the first one was Brolly? Broley? Ah Broly! Yemma had said he was somewhere deep in "The Pit"". Korn stated.

Liquiir looked confused. "The "Pit" Korn?" He asked in confusion. Not sure what to make of "The Pit".

Korn Shrugged his shoulders, as he had no clue either. Must've been a special prison or something.

"Right. Anyway. Who's next on the list?" Liquuir inquired, while taking in the scenery.

"Hmm. Ah His name is Cooler. If i'm not mistaken he's the brother of one of Universe 7's competitors; Frieza." Korn told him.

"I see. Should be interesting to see Friezas reaction then. Alright next one?" He asked.

"He's an android by the name of Cell. He's currently in a special prison known as "cocoon cage" (A/N: Not sure of there original name. Just roll with it.) Korn told him.

"I see. Interesting. The last one?" Liquiir asked.

"A Saiyan by the name of Raditz. He's Goku's brother. Naruto certainly picked an interesting bunch. Though i don't understand the last one. Says here he died 30 years ago, when Goku was at his weakest." Korn stated in confusion on Naruto's choice.

"Well Naruto doesn't pick weakling's. Im sure he has a plan. Let's gather these riff-raff and head home. We still need 5 more competitors and i have a good selection." Liquiir said pridefully.

"As you wish, Lord Liquiir." Korn said as they headed off.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto was meditating or more like reflecting on what has happened in the last 500 years. He had returned back to Universe 8's Earth... Only to destroy the planet...

 _Flashback 490 Years Ago_

 _Naruto was now 18. He had spent 10 years with Liquiir; Training to become the next destroyer. His first planet to destroy was his home world, Earth._ _Initially he had been shocked. He knew of alot of innocents on the planet._

 _Ayame and Teuchi came to mind. He also understood that to be a destroyer, he had to make sacrifices for the betterment of the universe._ _His world was filled with hatred and war. Eventually all of innocents would either die or be corrupted. He couldn't let that happen. He felt that by destroying them; he would grant them mercy beyond what they would experience should they stay and suffer from war._

 _He had been sad, cried even for the innocents he was about to kill, but he knew it needed to be done. It was his first test as an apprentice destroyer to see if he has what it took._ _He flew down to the planet near Konoha. He figured he would at least get one last bowl of ramen, and say his goodbye's to his favorite people in this world._ _Naruto walked through the village._

 _Everyone gave him a wide berth or sneered at him by recognising the scars on his face. He walked into Ichiraku's Ramen one last time._

 _"Hey, old man could i get 2 of everything?" Naruto said to Teuchi. Said "Old Man" to see his favorute customer all grown up._

 _"Naruto, my boy! it's been so long!" Teuchi said as he walked around from around the counter to give the boy/man a hug._ _"I really missed you old man. Where's Ayame?" Naruto asked._

 _Seeing Teuchi's face become sombre, he expected the worst, but didn't want to believe it._

 _"Ayame. My baby girl was murdered. She was raped by the ninja for bringing you here a few times and then killed. I tried to bring it to the Hokage, but he just waved it off saying "The ninja of Konoha would never do such heinous crimes." and shooed me out. I will never forget finding her body the way i did." Teuchi said as he cried for his daughter._

 _Naruto was stiff. He couldn't believe big sister Ayame. The kindest soul in this world with Teuchi was tortured like that. Naruto had held his grandfather figure as he himself cried for an innocent soul taken from this world before her time._

 _After catching up with Teuchi and telling the man he was leaving, and never coming back. He left. Teuchi was sad, but he understood. Naruto saw how broken the man was. He knew his decision would be cemented after that incident._ _He stood in the center of the village. Head low, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Then all hell broke loose._

 _"Grrrr! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as the planet shook and rumbled. Buildings collapsed and people lost their balance. Fissures were forming in the earth. Dark clouds formed above head, casting a dark shadow over the world. Naruto's power kept increasing as the planet literally shook apart. Lighting struck the building's that had not fallen over, Tornadoes formed and destroyed the forest's and homes of the villagers._

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen, and all the Jounin arrived to this sight. Naruto stopped yelling and set his sights on the 75 year old Kage._

 _"Na-Naruto? W-where have you been!?!?" Hiruzen shouted._

 _ **"This planet has been corrupted beyond all repair. Judgement from me shall be your solice."** Naruto said in a dual echoey voice as he floated above the masses. He held his hand out in front of him. A ball of Purple/Pink energy formed in hand as his aura surrounded him being the same color. His eyes changed from azure blue to a frightening glowing pink._

 _ **"From the ashes of corruption, purity shall be born. Now be destroyed."** Naruto had said as he fired the ball down in the planet. Pillars of lava shot out of several fissures in the earth. killing multiple people._

 _In a Cave Near River Country_

 _The Akatsuki was in a panic. The planet felt like it was being destroyed._

 _"Wh-what is goin- Ahhhhh!" Kisame said before a pillar of lava barbecued him._

 _"Hah, anyone want cooked sushi-Ahhh!" Deidara joked before he too was consumed in a pillar of lava._

 _Pain closed his eyes. 'So true peace in death? Sounds about right.' He thought before his whole base and everyone in it was consumed in lava._

 _With Naruto_

 _ **"You all brought this upon yourselves. Find true peace in death."** He said before he was teleported back to Liquiirs world._

 _Right before he disappeared the planet blew up. It was a beautiful sight in a weird way. The true beauty of destruction is something new being created from it._

 _End Flashback_

Naruto snapped himself out of his meditation. He was breathing heavily and tears were falling from his eyes. He still missed Teuchi and Ayame. He knew they would be proud of for trying to make the universe a better place. Iru and Korn had already created a new earth similar to universe 7's. Nobody had powers, but they had smarts. They created machines to make everyday life easier for others.

He was curious as to when Liquiir and Korn would return. He shrugged since he knew he had a high demanding list of fighters. He wanted to make sure he won for his universe. He also needed to put Son Goku in his place. What better way then to train his past enemies to defeat him. Should they fail, which he doubted. He would step in.

 _ **Back With Liquiir and Korn**_

Liquiir and Korn had arrived at the pit. It was a dark pit with no way out except for a slip from King Yemma himself.

Chained in the middle of the pit was Broly in his base form. He was tall easily 7ft or better. He had a skinny muscular build. (Everybody knows what he wears. I'll only describe clothes that AREN'T in Dragon Ball Super).

"Greetings Broly. My name is Lord Liquiir; Destroyer of Universe 8. I've come to recruit you for a tournament. Fight for my universe and you shall be restored to life. Refuse my offer, and you will be left here." Liquiir said.

"Tournament? What kind?" Broly asked not looking up from the ground.

"One a very stupid Saiyan named; Son Goku started." Liquiir said. All of the sudden the atmosphere got heavy.

"Ka-ka-rot." Broly said throught grittted teeth. Remebering his humilation and defeat by the orange clad Saiyan.

"Yes. He goes by that name as well." Liquiir said to the irate Saiyan. Broly soon gained a bloodthirsty grin.

"Alright. I'll join, but Kakarot is MINE!" Broly declared. Liquiir agreed to Broly's demands and set him free.

"Very well. Goku is yours. We have 3 more fighters to visit and convince to join us." Liquiir said as he removed Broly's cuffs and bindings. The legendary gave a look akin to gratefulness (As grateful as a sadist could be) to Liquiir. He stretched his under-used body out getting the kinks out of his muscles.

"Alright. Next one the list is...Cooler." Korn said as he, Liquiir and Broly took off to the location where Cooler was.

 _A Few Minutes Later_

Korn, Liquiir and Broly arrived at a mountainous area filled with snow and...craters? In the center of it all was a purple alien with a tail and white bio-armor on his chest, shoulders, arms, legs, head.

Cooler was livid. His brother surpassed him, and to put salt on the wound; He joined up with a SAIYAN! He also happened to be the very same Saiyan that killed him and disgraced his family.

If he ever got the chance he would beat Frieza into a bloody pulp. A throat being cleared behind him shook him from his thoughts.

"Ah hello. Your name is Cooler; Correct?" Liquiir asked him. Cooler nodded with narrowed eyes. Why was someone looking for him. He was dressed the same as the cat that came to recruit Frieza.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Liquiir; I'm the Destroyer God of Universe 8. I've come here to recruit you for a tournament." Liquiir stated to the purple Arcosian.

"What's in it for me?" Cooler asked immediately. There was no way he was doing anything for free.

"Your life will be restored, and you shall be trained for the tournament." Liquiir stated to Cooler.

"Is this the same tournament Frieza, and Goku are participating in?" Cooler asked.

"The very same. So can i count you in?" Liquiir asked impatiently.

"Very well. I'll join, but Frieza is mine." Cooler stated his demands to the god.

"Alright then. We have two more fighters to recruit, so let's get to it." Liquiir said as he and Korn took off, followed by Broly and now Cooler.

'Frieza, You'll regret shaming our family.' Cooler thought as he flew away.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto was practicing his Hakai. He wanted to be able to shape weapons out of his destructive energy. While it wasn't necessary, he just thought it would be cool, and it will help define his control.

He was able to make a blade, but only as an extension of his arm. He wanted to make a weapon he could hold or throw. He practiced making small things; like needles or knifes. Then he would work on slightly bigger things, such as small swords or blunted weapons.

While he was doing this, he wondered how the tournament would play out, and who would be participating. If the stakes weren't so high he would be excited, but he curbed it immediately; since it made him sound like _Son Goku_. That name made his blood boil, and his KI flare.

He would make that bastard pay for what he did.

 _ **With Liquiir and Korn**_

Liquiir had arrived at where Cell was. Cell was a tall humanoid with green armor, with black spots all over it. He had a blavk jewel on his head with a "crown" around it. He had pale skin and pink eyes, with purple lines going down the sides of his face from his eyes. He also had a gold strap from his head to his chin.

This was the android Cell, Aka "The Perfect Being".

Liquiir spoke to the android. "You're name is "Cell" correct?". Getting a nod from said android; he continued. "My name is Liquiir Destroyer of Universe 8. I'd like to recruit you for a tournament. You will be brought back to life, and trained for said tournament."

"Hmm, that does sound intriguing. Who is fighting in this tournament? Surely strong warriors yes?" Cell questioned. He didn't want to fight a bunch of weaklings.

"Does the name "Son Goku" ring any bells?" Liquiir questioned before he saw the android smile evilly. "His son "Gohan" i believe his name was, is also participating along with Vegeta and a few others." Liquiir stated to the android.

"Oh this is just fantastic. Count me in. Goku's brat is mine." Cell said as multiple ideas sprung up in his mind of what he was going to do to the half Saiyan.

"Very well. One more left to go." Liquiir said, as they all took off.

 _ **A Few Minutes Later**_

Liquiir and the others had arrived where Raditz was. Hard to miss the long mane of spikey black hair.

Raditz looked the same before he died. He had trained as hard as he could, but didn't get very far.

"Your name is "Raditz" right?" Said Saiyan turned to look at the voice who spoke his name.

"Yes i am. What do you want." Raditz answered a little rudely. If Liquiir heard him, he brushed off the rude words as he asked his next question.

"I wish to recruit you for a tournament. You will be brought back to life, and trained for this tournament." Liquiir said to the Saiyan.

"Why should i? You seem plenty strong on your own, and with these fighters; why would you have a need for me?" Raditz asked honestly.

"To be honest i'm not the one who wanted you. It was my apprentice; who is also participating in this tournament. He see's potential in you, so i'm trusting his judgement on this. So do you want to join or not. I don't have time to sit here and convince you anymore." Liquiir asked irritably. The tournament was in 2 days, he wasted a few hours down here, and he still needed to gather more fighters.

"Hmph. Fine i'll join the team." Raditz said.

"Great. Now if you all would hold onto me. We have already approved you for instant revival from Grand Zeno. The second we leave here; you all will be living once again. Hold on tight." Korn warned as he teleported them all to the Liquiir's planet.

With Only 2 days left to find 5 more fighter, and to train them up to a suitable level. Will Universe 8 prevail or be destroyed? Find out next time on Liquiirs Apprentice!

 _ **Chapter 2: End**_

 **A/N:** I would like to point out that this story is NOT related to Bredames _**APPRENTICE OF DESTRUCTION** _As i am NOT crossing it over with Bleach, AND our story lines are completely different.

 **NOTE:** Why would i add these 3 super villians and poor Raditz? find out next chapter, but i assure you i have my reasons. In my opinion Raditz had so much potential as the BROTHER of the PROTAGONIST of DBZ. Toriyama killed him off wayyyyy to quickly. Anyway let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Till next time! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super. Please support the official release.

 **Summary** : Naruto had nothing. No friends, or family. Until Liquiir offered him something he couldn't refuse. This is the story of Universe 8's Apprentice of Destruction.

 **A/N** : Hey guys and gals! I'm back again with another chapter! Sorry i haven't updated in the last two days. I spent some time with family for thanksgiving. Also i hope you all had a great thanksgiving with your friends and family! :)

 _ **Chapter 3**_ _Training begins, Universe 8's last hope._

Liquiir, Korn, and company had arrived back at the planet. Liquiir had explained that; Naruto himself would be training them since he had to get his recommended fighters up to par for the tournament.

After explained everything once again, he told them to meet his apprentice out in a rocky landscape just 500 meters north from where they were. So they followed the instructions given to them by the god. They came across the rocky landscape to where the destroyers apprentice was.

His looks were not what they were expecting. He looked like an earthling, not a very intimidating one given the mysterious smile on his face.

Naruto's hair was now cut short (The Last) seeing as Liquiir and Korn teased him about it. He didn't mind though, he liked his short hair better.

"Ah i see you've arrived. You're all wondering "Why did i pick you?" am i right?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the 4 fighters. "Well the answer is simple. You all have potential that was wasted, and i intend to bring it out. While we have only 2 short days until the tournament begins, i intend to whip you into shape before it starts." Naruto stated as he looked at all the fighters.

"Yeah? and how do you intend to train us to immense levels in 2 short days? We problably wouldn't stand a chance against 11 other universe's." Raditz said to the God-in-training.

"Do you doubt my ability to train you? You honestly don't think i wouldn't have come prepared, did you?" Naruto asked condescendingly, while smiling.

"Then tell me. How are we going to train?" Raditz shot back.

"Grand Zeno, has provided all means and necessities for training. The reason these other universes didn't ask or bother with it, is because they had strong fighters already. You 4 however will need to start from scratch. So he gave us access to a dimension that was made for the Destroyers to train in, with there respective attendents. I myself have trained in this dimension multiple times." Naruto stated to the fighters.

"And what's the catch? Surely you can't believe training in a place like that without some sort of repercussions?" Cell finally spoke.

"Yes there is a catch. This particular dimension is called "Zero Fear". The dimension is filled with nothing. So much emptiness that it could drive you insane. It's where one goes to be a destroyer or to be trained by one. The realm is sentient though. It feeds on your fears and projects them in the realm. You have to overcome your fears to break past your limits. When you do that, i will train you. You have one day to face and defeat your fears." Naruto said before he continued. "Also each day in this place is worth about 2 years roughly, though it's hard to tell in a void filled with nothing." Naruto finished as he looked at all the fighters.

"So that's it huh." Cell said before shrugging. "Oh well, i won't pass up a chance to surpass Goku or his brat." Cell said as he agreed.

"Sounds to good to be true. I'm in as well." Cooler spoke up, he to had agreed.

"A chance to surpass Kakarot and finally defeat him. I'm in." Broly agreed instantly.

"Hmph, fine i'm in as well." Raditz said as he agreed as well.

Naruto smiled. Even though they had dark hearts, and still do. He admired their determination. "Very well, If you would please stand over there." He pointed to a particular spot on the landscape. "We can begin." He stated.

The fighters all moved to where he was pointing. "Now you might feel a little disoriented, but i'm sure you'll be fine." Naruto said as he held his hand out, and pointed it towards the ground. Seconds later a rune appeared and in a flash the 4 fighters were gone.

"I hope they overcome their fears, or else our universe might not make it. I might be the strongest in this universe under Korn, but i know the other universes have stronger fighters then even myself." Naruto said to himself, and hoping for the best.

 _Inside The Zero Fear (Cell)_

Cell had appeared in the Zero Fear Void. It was a purple void filled with nothing. He looked around in all directions, and noticing there was ancient runes the size of a hand all over the place.

"So this is the place? Seems uninteresting. I can definitely feel an immense pressure in the atmosphere. Hmm?" Said said before he head something akin to rumbling thunder.

He turned around after seeing a flash in his peripheral. Turning around he almost lost his calm facade. There in all his glory stood Goku's son Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 state. Only difference was his skin was purple tinted, with red glowing eyes, purple spiked up hair, and a purple aura with black lightning.

"Y-you.." Cell stammered while backing up a bit. Before Cell could think or stammer any further, "Gohan" descended upon him.

 _Inside the Zero Fear (Broly)_

Broly found himself in a different part of the zone. Looking around he saw nothing but purple and pinkish white runes. His attention was caught by a flash and the sound of thunder.

Turning around, he saw a replica of Goku only with purple tinted skin, aura, hair, and pure red eyes.

"Ka-ka-ROT!!!!!!" Broly roared as he charged "Goku".

 _Inside The Zero Fear (Cooler)_

Cooler found himself in the same place as the others. He to was brought out from his observing at the flash and sound of thunder.

Turning around, he was met with a replica of his brother Frieza. His body was purple and lilac, with his aura being the same color. His eyes also a glowing red.

"F-Frieza? No you can't be him." Cooler said as he prepared himself. Without another second "Frieza" charged at him.

 _In The Zero Fear (Raditz)_

Raditz had arrived in his section of the Zero Fear. His attention was caught by the sound of hunder, and a flash of light.

He opened his eye's to see the Namekian that killed him; Piccolo. He knew fighting would be the only option since he doubted the evil look Namek wanted to chat with tea.

"Damn it. Fine let's have it!" Raditz charged his opponent, "Piccolo" did the same and met with a clash of fists. The shockwave omitting from the two fists hit the atmosphere, causing the runes to light up, and grumble. Without warning the runes shot out purple and black lighting, hitting Raditz.

"Ghhh Ahhhhh!!!" Raditz screamed in pain, as the lightning electrocuted him.

"D-damn it, This is-" He was cut off as "Piccolo" floored him with a punch to the face.

 _Liquiirs World (With Naruto)_

Naruto watched as his selected fighters battled with their fears, and most hated enemies.

Cell was afraid of Gohan, and his potential.

Broly was afraid of Goku's power.

Cooler was afraid of Frieza's power.

Raditz was afraid of Namekians, in particular Piccolo.

All of these fighters had the same fear though. The fear of death. They were all afraid of dying. Each of them had died, because they were underestimating their opponents. In this Zone, your fears transform into your object of hatred. Not only that, but there tenacity and power are amplified, by the fighters hatred or fear.

For Broly and Cooler, it's hatred. For Cell and Raditz, it's fear. He knew they would need to figure this out on their own. Universe 8's hope was resting on himself and the 9 other fighters selected. He only hoped it was enough.

 _ **Chapter 3: End.**_

 **A/N:** Sorry It's short, i know. But it will get better. I just couldn't write more with being so busy here lately. Also i want to point out my power levels may be a bit higher than what your used to seeing in a "Guide" or Youtube. I also want to say if you say anything negative your ip will be traced and reported. This is a friendly site and i or anyone else will not tolerate flaming or calling people vulgar names. It's okay to criticize a story, but when you start bashing on the person? That's when i draw the line. Grow a pair and not use the "Guest" account.

Anyway. I will for now start using "Power Scaling" instead of "Power Levels". That way it doesn't confuse or offend people. Ill start with a Power Scaling list from 1-20 with Zeno being 20.

Beerus - 9

Whis - 12

Liquiir - 7

Korn - 12

Naruto - 10

Naruto (Hakai) - 11

Naruto (Hakai/Partial Ultra Instinct) - 12

Cell - 3

Broly - 3

Cooler - 2

Raditz - 1

Hopefully this makes more since. Note how Naruto has Partial Ultra Instinct. It's the same ammount that Beerus has. Whis states "Not even Lord Beerus has mastered it." He said "Mastered" not "Obtained" So that says Beerus can use "Ultra Instinct" to a degree, just not on the same level as Goku.

I also want to point out Naruto is an OC/OOC. He is not naive or soft. He has destroyed his own homeworld and several other planets. He knows he needs to do these things to be a destroyer. Anyway hope you enjoyed and i will update ASAP! Have a good weekend!


	4. Important Note PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone *waves to all who is reading*. I've come with an important note that i feel all of you should know. NO im not stopping this story! Its about another issue that has arisen.

I know i said in my last chapter "I will trace your ip and have you blocked/reported. That was to scare of some of the flamers. I myself don't have magic hacking fingers.

But the people who do flame will be put on the blacklist. Also i'm not "reporting/blocking" anyone who doesn't like the story. BUT When you start flaming me as in my ability to do things and calling me vulgar names? Thats when you get blacklisted. Its a form of cyberbullying and i won't tolerate it. I had to deal with it in highschool and now a bit here and there in college.

I accept critism. I know its apart of being an author. I like it when people tell me the problems with my story. It lets me know what i need to fix to improve myself better.

Thank you for reading. I hope you guys have a great night or day! :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super. Please support the official release.

 **Summary** : Naruto had nothing. No friends, or family. Until Liquiir offered him something he couldn't refuse. This is the story of Universe 8's Apprentice of Destruction.

 **A/N:** I'm back! With another chapter to boot! This chapter i will try and make my as long as i can. Reason for this? Well the other day when i posted a chapter i had alot of PM's from flamers saying very hateful things about me. If it wasn't for all of you who supported and loved this story. I would have quit writing all together. So to show my thanks to all of the support you guys and gals have given me. This chapter is dedicated to all of you! Thanks once again you guys!

 _ **Chapter 4**_ _Naruto's training, The tournament begins!_

Naruto stared at the 4 fighters he sent to the Zero Fear Void. They all had faced their fears, just like he thought they would. They truly surpassed his expectations, and gained a ton of power.

The person who suprised him most was Raditz. The man had actually managed to transform into a Super Saiyan. Though he hasn't mastered it yet. He truly has grown as a warrior from the coward he was before.

Naruto clapped his hands, getting their attention. "I see you all managed to survive 1 day in the Zero Fear Void. I'm actually suprised and proud. Before we start your real training though, i want to give you a rundown on the tournament, and it's rules." Naruto said to them.

All fighters started to pay more attention, since this was vital information.

"First, the Tournament of Power will be taking place in a realm/void. The void has nothing inside of it but the tournament ring, that the grand minister is currently creating." He paused to look at their faces, making sure they were taking it in.

"The rules of the tournament are: No Flying, No Killing, No external medical enhancements of any kind, 10 fighters from each universe will participate in this tournament. For us we have me, all of you, and 5 fighters that Lord Liquiir has selected, that makes 10 for us. Most important rule. If all the fighters from a universe have been defeated, then Grand Zeno "Erases" them and their universe, got it?" Naruto said seriously.

All the fighters were shocked. Truly this was a tournament with the highest stakes. "One more thing i feel you should know. Son Goku, of Universe 7 is responsible for this disaster. He wanted a fight that would push him beyond his limits, and these are the consequences for his actions." Naruto said.

Now the former enemies of Goku were baffled beyond all belief. They knew the idiot would throw his own life away for a good fight, but his whole universe? How does he even sleep at night?

"Now i'm going to warn you. Goku's power has increased to godly levels. He can almost if not completely match his Universe's Destroyer when going all out. I'm going to train you four into the ground, so we as a whole have a better chance at surviving." Naruto stated as he waved his hand, and materialized an orb. Channeling some power into the orb, Iru appeared on the glassy ball.

"Ah, Naruto what can i help you with?" Iru said with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hello Iru, I was wondering if you still had _that_? You know _the thing_ that was used on me when i was training with Lord Liquiir?" Naruto said emphasizing that so that the Supreme Kai understood.

"A-are you sure? You know how dangerous _it_ can be? Right?" Iru said worriedly.

Naruto nodded. "I'm aware, i wouldn't use _it_ if i didn't have any other choice. We are running low on time, and i'm starting to get desperate." Naruto said almost pleadingly.

"A-alright, If you're sure then i will bring it to you. Just please don't go overboard with it, Liquiir and Yourself locked it up for a reason." Iru pleaded with the young god.

"I promise Iru. Thanks alot." Naruto said before the connection was cut.

Iru appeared moments later with a "staff" in hand. The staff was unique in it's own right. The staff he claimed as a trophy when he killed Towa and Mira in an alternate timeline. The staff had magical abilities to grant someone power beyond their current limits, only you had to be dark hearted or have done something evil.

These four have done many evil things, from killing innocents, to slavery, or committing mass genocide. The staff would grant them more power depending on the user. He had even seen Towa use it on different or alternate versions of fighters from all universe's.

With him wielding it. He had no clue how strong they would become. They would always have access to this power, and it was a big risk. but he was willing to try anything at this point.

"This is it, thank you Iru. I will be sure to send it back when i'm done with it." Naruto said gratefully.

Iru nodded. "Just be careful Naruto, you remember when she used it on you, right?" Naruto nodded with a shiver, it was not a day he liked to think about.

"Anyway, you four come here. I will be using this on you one at a time. Since i'm not what will happen after i use it." Naruto said as Cell volunteered first.

"Hold still, this might hurt a little." Naruto saud before he pointed it at Cell. A thin red beam of energy shot out of the tip of the staff, and hitting Cell. The results were instant. Cell grabbed his head and screamed as loud as he could. The small planet shook with the evil power radiating off of Cell. (Note: All of their forms will be the "Super Villian Form" from Xenoverse 2. Which i also do not own."

The same was done to Broly, Cooler (Not Robo-Cooler, but 5th form Cooler.), and Raditz (He doesn't have one, but i leave that up to you guy's imagination.).

Naruto explained to only use these forms when you are losing. Never go all out from the start. Scope out the competition first to see how you stack up. He also explained it was a "Battle Royale" Meaning every universe for themselves.

"Alright now to start the training. I want you to show me all you have learned in the Zero Fear. Then i want you to transform into those forms, and practice with them to get better control. We have a lot at stake, and not alot of time. So come at me!" Naruto said as they all charged at him.

Naruto ducked under Raditz punch, and retaliated with a roundhouse kick to the head. Cooler came in, and tried to sweep Natuto's legs, only for him to jump up and spin kick him in the face.

Broly tried to bull rush Naruto, Only to be stopped as a stream of air hit his chest sending him away. Naruto lowered his fist in time to block a kick from behind by Cell. "Good, your moves are fluint, and pressuring one opponent who is vastly sstronger by teaming up on them. Very nice. Let's keep going!" Naruto said as he unleashed a shockwave sending them all flying.

Yep. Naruto's training would be hell.

 _The Next Day_

Today was the day of the Tournament of Power. Or as Naruto liked to call it. Tournament of Survival. All the fighters were up to par as far as his expectations went. If they went into their "Evil Forms" They could potentially rival Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form.

The other 5 fighters (Note: Just some OCs since Universe 8 in canon did NOT participate in the T.O.P. Due to their high mortal rate. They were exempt from the T.O.P for this reason.) Were strong enough to take on fodder from other universes.

They each had a unique ability, but as far as battling the likes of Goku Vegeta, and Frieza? No way. Liquiir wouldn't pick fodder if they didn't compensate for their lack of battle power and raw strength. Naruto trusted his master's judgement.

"Alright. Listen up!" Liquiir barked, as the fighters all stood at attention. "Todays the day of the Tournament of Power. We originally were going to be exempt, but Grand Zeno changed his mind." Liquiir grumbled. He hated being in these situations.

"Anyway. I want you all to do your absolute best! Not for pride, not for fame, but to ensure our universe's survival! Remember "No external weapons, No healing items, No flying, and no Killing!" These are the four main rules, and you WILL abide by them, or i will destroy you all where you stand! Are we clear?!" Liquiir finished as he stared down everyone with a serious glare. Everyone nodded once as Korn took them all to the Void where the tournament would begin.

 _In The Null Realm_

Korn had transported all the fighters, and Liquiir to the area. The Null Realm was a big void of nothing. Just black mixed with green and purple mixtures that looked like gasses.

"Here we are. The Null Realm." Korn stated as he took his seat next to Liquiir. The fighters took in the impressive size of the ring they were going to be fighting in. Large circular ring with a rocky landscape on parts of it. A giant "Pillar" was floating in the center.

Soon all the other fighters showed up. Universe 6 and 7 were the last to arrive. The Grand Priest spoke, when the last 2 universe's arrived. "Greetings. I wish to welcome you to the Tournament of Power. All selected universes will participate in a team battle royale. Rules are "No Killing, No flying, No Healing Items, No External Weapons." To beat your opponent you must knock them out of the ring. No exceptions." The Grand Priest paused.

"All teams please be ready in 5 minutes, the tournament will begin. All universes participating are: Universe 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11. Universe 1, 5, 10, and 12 have been exempt by Grand Zeno." The Grand Priest stated as he let the fighters get ready.

Only one thing was floating through the minds of these fighters. 'Damn you Son Goku!'.

 _ **Chapter 4:** End_

Sorry it took so long to update guys! I had to do some research on Dragon Ball Wiki. I forgot all the names of the other universe's fighters sans 6, 7, and 11.

Also to the (Guest) who wrote an extremely long review lol. I love your idea, and i'm going to try and incorporate it the best i can! I agree King Piccolo would make an amazing scene in this tournament!

Anyway thanks for the love you guys! This chapter was dedication to you all! This chapter is a testimony for me not to give up and keep writing! Thanks so much!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super. Please support the official release.

 **Summary** : Naruto had nothing. No friends, or family. Until Liquiir offered him something he couldn't refuse. This is the story of Universe 8's Apprentice of Destruction.

 **Note** : I just wanted to clear a few things up before we begin. I understand this may seem like i'm bashing Goku. But i'm not. I'm simply pointing out his flaws. Also these fighters didn't know their universe were going to be destroyed, so they assumed it was Goku's fault. 2. I would NEVER bash Goku. The guy was apart of my childhood like anyone else. I admire his character and his ability to overcome just about anything. 3. I did say Naruto would be a blank slate. Most authors do this for a reason. It's easier to write a personality as the story progresses, to build character. Just think about it. The only people he's had interaction with is Liquiir and Korn. For 500 YEARS! Thats insane right? I would be a blank slate as well. Naruto will have a personality, trust me an encounter with Goku will truly change him. Anyway i hope i resolved any confusion you guys may have had. Without further ado lets get this chapter STARTED!.

 _ **Chapter 5** Universal Battle Royale! Old Enemies Return!_

All the universes were ready to fight. Universe 8 being the most antsy. Naruto was excited to fight, though he didn't show it. Cell, Cooler, Broly, Raditz, Dai (An OC Namekian), And the other 4 were ready to fight.

Dai was a mysterious fighter. He was a warrior Namek from universe 8. Though he wasn't born on Namek. He just appeared out of no where one day, and Liquiir found him and his abilities good enough to join Team Universe 8.

Dai looked at Goku, Krillin, Roshi, Tien, and Piccolo in particular with an unpleasant smile on his face. What was going on in his head was unknown to his teammates.

"Alright. The Tournament has 48 minutes. The universe with the most members on their team is the winner." The Grand Priest said as he signaled them to start.

Without any warning all the fighters spread out and clashed. The sounds of fists hitting fists, blasts blowing up certain parts of the stage, and shockwaves emitting from some of the more powerful fighters echoed throughout the Null Realm.

Dai moved and slinked his way to a particular fighter who was fighting Universe 4 on his own. Roshi.

Dai had waited for this moment for a very long time. It was thanks to thid old human that Goku managed to beat him all those years ago. Even going as far as to seal him in a jar, to add further embarrassment he; The great King Piccolo was defeated by a child of all things. How disgusting. No he would be taking out the source of his annoyance, since he knew he stood no chance against Goku now.

He still remembered when he was "Reincarnated".

 _Flashback_

 _Piccolo stared down at the child of his enemy, or rather his fathers enemy. He rubbed the kids head as he watched him sleep before flying off to train._

 _He went to a particular waterfall to meditate, only to break down in pain._

 _"Grrrrr. AHHHHH!" Piccolo screamed as steam and a dark energy emitted from his body. The energy itself was almost pure evil. After the energy exited his body, he looked up and was shocked at what he saw._

 _Daimao Piccolo, or rather his "Essence" was floating their staring at Piccolo with look disappointment. "To think you are my child. PATHETIC!" Daimao roared before he dispersed into the sky._

 _"T-that was..." Piccolo said before collapsing in exhaustion. That was the day Piccolo became a good guy._

 _Flashback End_

Dai approached the old Roshi as he finished taking out almost all of Universe 4's fighters. He made his move. He kicked the old man into a rock formation, shattering the rocks as his old body crashed against it.

"O-ow that hurt." Roshi complained before he got up, noticing he took quite a bit of damage from the sneak attack.

"If you thought that hurt old man, you won't last for what i got in store for you." Dai said with an evil smile before he charged in, and broke through Roshi's guard with brute strength sending him flying into another rock formation.

"H-hey why not go easy on this old man? You know like a seniors discount?" Roshi asked jokingly/pleadingly. He was wore out from fighting Universe 4. He didn't have the energy to put up much of a fight against this guy.

"Don't worry, i won't let you die. But i won't be going easy on you. Prepare yourself!" Dai said as he stuck out his hand as a yellow and red energy was building up around him.

"Damn it. Looks like i got no choice." Roshi stated as he got in a very popular stance. "KA...ME...HA...ME." He chanted as a blue glow grew in his cupped hands.

"That technique, is USELESS! DEMON BLITZ!" Dai roared as he fired a yellow and red blast the size of a mountain at the old martial artist.

"HA!!!..." Roshi shouted as he released his signature move against the Namek. Both beams clashed and struggled. Before Roshi knew what was happening his Kamehameha was overtaken, and he was blasted out of the ring.

"Finally got you. Stupid old human. Now for that short bald one. Hahahah!" Dai said as he set off to find Krillin.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto had decided to take on Goku's son. While the boy was no slouch, he just wasn't experienced or powerful enough to match him. Though his goals were right, he lacked motivation in himself yo get stronger.

So he decided to test him. First it was his senses. He successfully snuck up on the half Saiyan, and sent a "light punch" to his unguarded back. The "light punch" almost sent the kid flying off the ring. Had it not been for the Namek extending his arms to grab him, he would've been eliminated.

"GOHAN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DROP YOUR GUARD?! This is a Battle Royale. Not a 1-on-1. Keep your guard up. I might not be able to save you next time." Piccolo shouted, then finished sternly to his student.

"S-sorry Piccolo. I couldn't sense the guy. It's like how i can't sense Dad or Vegeta when they go Blue." Gohan explained.

"You're right. This guy isn't normal." Piccolo said as they prepared to fight Naruto.

"Well. I'm honestly disappointed. I figured the "Son of Goku" would be more enviromentally aware of his surroundings. It would seem i was mistaken." Naruto said with smile that didn't show how disappointed he was.

I mean seriously? This guy was Goku's kid? He looked more like a bookworm then an actual fighter. His stance was rigid, as opposed to the Nameks which was more graceful and loose. He had heard of the kids accomplishments and feats. Only to get this? Seriously? Without any warning he disappeared away from them to find a better challenge.

"W-what?" Piccolo said before he thought of something that shocked him. That man didn't see him or Gohan as a threat. That can only mean one thing. Either he was very arrogant, or very powerful. Judging by the way he appraised Gohan and himself by studying them. He was the latter.

"Ah there you are. Gohan." A voice rang out behind him.

"C-cell?" Gohan stuttered. Seeing the android actually frightened him more then anyone thought.

"Yes. Lets play a little game." Cell said jovially before slamming an elbow in Gohans face. Sending him flying into the rocky formation. "Ah today is a good day for me." Cell said happily as he sent a blast into where he sent Gohan.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto was really getting annoyed. Why? Well he happened to run into a bunch of fodder. That wasn't really the problem. The problem being who he attracted after taking out the fodder.

"My names Caulifla! and i'm gonna kick your ass!" The now named Caulifla said as she charged at him. He sighed honestly he couldn't catch a break.

 _ **Chapter 5** : End._

 **A/N:** Hope you guys liked the new chapter! I know it's a bit short and i apologize. My dog has been sick here lately and excreting blood, so i've had to take care of her and clean up the messes around the house. Which leaves me little time to write more.

Also i hoped you all like how i incorperated the old King Piccolo! It was a bit of stretch, but i think i did alright.

 **Power Scale 1-20. Zeno being 20.**

Naruto (Base) - 10

Naruto (Hakai) - 12

Naruto (Hakai/PUI) - 13

Cell (Perfect Form/Base) - 5

Cell (Perfect Form/SV) - 8

Broly (Base) - 3

Broly (SSJ) - 6

Broly (LSSJ) - 8

Broly (LSSJ/SV) - 10

Cooler (4th Form/Base) - 3

Cooler (5th Form) - 6

Cooler (5th Form/SV) - 8

Raditz (Base) - 3

Raditz (SSJ) - 6

Raditz (SSJ/SV) - 9

Dai/Daimao Piccolo - 5

Dai/Daimao Piccolo (Giant Form) - 8

Roshi - 2

Roshi (Buff Form) - 3

Piccolo (W/O Weights) - 6

Gohan (Base) - 3

Gohan (SSJ) - 4

Gohan (PU) - 7

The other fighters that play an important role will be added to this list mext chapter. It might be a bit until i update, but i will do it as soon as i can! Thank you for your patience and support!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super. Please support the official release.

 **Summary:** Naruto had nothing. No friends, or family. Until Liquiir offered him something he couldn't refuse. This is the story of Universe 8's Apprentice of Destruction.

 _ **Chapter 6**_ _Shyness Equals Trouble_

Naruto stared at the female in front of him. She reminded him alot of himself when he was a child. Brash, Rude, Way in over her head. Pretty much summed it up.

The girl behind him caught his interest. She looked like a fragile thing, but he sensed an enormous power swelling within her. His thoughts were interrupted from the other female.

"Oi! Didn't ya hear me!?" Caulifla shouted to the blonde. How dare he ignore her! She was really going to pound him into the dirt.

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Naruto said with a teasing smile on his face. It was always fun messing with the headstrong ones.

"W-why you!" Caulifla shouted, as she charged the blonde haired god.

Naruto had to admit she was fast. No where near his level, but still enough to suprise him a little bit. Seeing her tactic, he caught her fist, and slammed a knee in her stomach.

Caulifla coughed up blood and saliva as the appendage made contact with her abdomen. She glared at the blonde before trying to hit him in the face. It hit. Only she felt like she hit a brick wall.

"Ow! The hell's your face made of!?!" She shouted, as she shook her fist of any lingering pain.

"Flesh, blood, and a Skeletal Structure. Same as you. Why do you ask?" Naruto said sarcastically. He felt the hit, only it felt like someone pinched him. But he had to admit she was strong for a Saiyan. Not as strong as her companion, but she had potential.

"Well it's been fun, but i have places to be and fighters to eliminate. I'll save you for last my dear." Naruto said to Kale. Caulifla caught onto what he was doing and charged him again. Only for him to disappear.

"When i get my hands on you. You're dead you bastard!!" Caulifla shouted.

Kale turned slightly pink, only to shrug it away. What did he mean by that?

 _ **With Goku**_

"Hey! Toppa! Fight me!" Goku shouted as he got in his stance. He never got a chance to fight Toppa at his full power in the Zeno Expo. He wanted to test his limits against the guy.

He was so focused on Toppa he didn't sense a fighter getting behind him until it was too late. He was pulled into a reverse bear hug by a big green guy from Universe 4 **(A/N: I know he was from Universe 10, but since i exempted Universe 10, he will be in Universe 4)**. He was problably the last one in that team. He was not going down without taking Goku down with him.

So he pulled Goku to the edge of the ring, and was about to fall off until Goku transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. The shockwave from the transformation was enough to knock the guy off the ring. With him being eliminated, Universe 4 was erased by Grand Zenos.

Goku dropped his transformation. "Hehe that was close!" He said sheepishly. He could hear Beerus yelling at him to be more serious. He waved him off and said he'd be more careful. He looked at where Toppa was, only to not see him. He must've left to rejoin his team. Goku shrugged before he walked off to find more fighters.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto watched as Goku went to seek out his opponent. Who just so happened to be Caulifla. He watched as the two Saiyans battled it out. He had to admit for not going Blue; Goku was a formittable opponent. He had years more experience than Caulifla, hence why she was losing the battle.

He watched as Kale shot a small ki blast at Goku, only for him to swat it away and say. "Could you not bother us?" He had said to the girl. She looked at her "sister" and asked if she was a burden. Only for Caulifla to turn her head away.

The poor girl had broken down and cried her eyes out. He had to admit. For someone she praised as her "protege"; Caulifla was being awefully hateful towards her.

Then thats when a massive influx of power slammed into him. It was amazing, and terrifying! Almost made him excited. He looked at the source of the power, and saw Kale growing? "Oh my." Naruto said as he wished he was anywhere but here right now. The cute petite girl had turned into a hulking monster that screamed "Son Goku!" over again like a mantra.

She almost reminded him of.. "N-no way! They must be counter parts i'm sure of it! The resemblance is almost uncanny when they both transform like that!" Naruto exclaimed to himself. He didn't know at first seeing a big difference in personality. Now though. He could clearly see just how much they were alike. Broly and Kale.

His thoughts were abrupted when Goku finally went Blue. Only his attacks were doing nothing, but pissing Kale off even more. He winced as Kale grabbed Goku's leg and slammed him around like a rag doll. That had to hurt.

"That's it. She's losing control. If she doesn't stop. The whole ring will be blown apart." Naruto said as he vanished from his spot on a peak of a boulder. He sped across several other fighters, ignoring them as he arrived to deal with an enraged Kale.

"That's enough!" Naruto yelled as he chopped the back of Kales neck hard enough to knock her out. Kale reverted back to her base form, her hair was undone from its ponytail, it sprawled out on the ground as she landed with a soft thud. He sighed in relief as the tournament ring wasn't too damaged.

"I'm not sure what you planned to accomplish Saiyan, but had she killed anyone she would have been disqualified or even destroyed by Grand Zeno. Keep her under control or i'll knock her out of the ring myself. She could be a danger to others or even herself." Naruto stated as he did Kales ponytail, before standing back up and vanishing again to find an opponent.

"Damn it. Kale i hope you're okay." Caulifla said worriedly.

 _ **With Broly**_

Broly was hunting for Goku. He would love to kill him, but killing wasn't allowed. He could deal with that. As long as he could hear Goku scream in agony. He would be satisfied. After all, they said nothing of torturing your opponents.

He spotted a messy mop of black hair in the familiar shape he hated oh so much. "Heheh HAHAHAH! Found you! KAKAROT!" Broly said as he powered up to Super Saiyan, and charged at Goku.

Goku turned around only to be decked right in the face. The punch sent him flying through several rock formations, and really caught him off guard.

"Ow ow ow! Jeez that's smarts!" Goku said as he rubbed his sore cheek after getting up out of the rubble that was omce a very small mountain.

Broly charged at Goku again, but Goku was ready this time. He counted Brolys punch with one of his own. He felt the power behind the punch as he winced from the bruising that was sure to be there if he checked.

Without hesitating he transformed into Super Saiyan 2, and started to fight more equally with the enraged Saiyan. Brolys power was nothing to sneeze at as he swapped fists with Goku without breaking so much as a sweat.

Broly then kicked Goku in the gut sending him away once again. He took thid time to power up some more. The void turned grey for a few seconds before the "grey" shrunk into Brolys hand. A light green built up in his hand as he unleashed his signature attack at the rubble Goku was in. The rubble exploded and out came Goku with his gi torn in multiple places. He had a few scratches on him, but only superficial wounds.

"Well. I guess i can't hold anything back from you." Goku said as he was soon surrounded in a reddish/orange aura. His hair turned scarlet, as well as his eyes. His body became leaner, and his skin became a little more tanner. He was in Super Saiyan God form.

"Now then. Let's start round two!" Goku said as he charged.

 _ **Chapter 6: End**_

 **A/N:** Sorry it's not much. My dog died from something she ingested, and it cut up her insides. She bled out internally. I've been mourning the loss of a good girl. I'll update when i'm over thid funk. I don't want my mood to affect my story. Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super. Please support the official release.

 **Summary:** Naruto had nothing. No friends, or family. Until Liquiir offered him something he couldn't refuse. This is the story of Universe 8's Apprentice of Destruction.

 _ **Chapter 7**_ _Showdown of Saiyans_

Goku looked at his opponent with a gleam of excitement. He almost didn't recognize Broly when he first saw him. All thoughts of how he and the others got out of HFIL flew over his head as he prepared to fight.

"Kakarot. I've been waiting for this for so long. Are you ready to be crushed underneath my boot?" Broly asked with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"So you've been preparing huh? That means you must've gotten stronger the last time we fought." Goku said. He was honestly a little terrified of what Broly was capable of with training. He was a monster back then. He didn't want to think about it now. He only hoped SSJ2 would be enough for Broly. He didn't want to use his Blue form since it drained so much stamina.

"Enough talk! Lets end this!" Broly roared as he charged Goku with an insane amount of speed for his hulking figure. Broly landed a monstrous hit on Goku's guard, and sent him flying. Goku crashed into several rock formations until he straightened himself out.

"Jeez he hits like a tank! I'll have to be more careful around him." Goku said seriously as he charged at Broly. Broly was about to swat him away until Goku disappeared and reappeared above him with an axe kick. Broly had no time to block or dodge and took the hit head on.

Broly was sent back down to the ground from atop his rocky peak, and straight into the arena floor. Broly had to admit the kick hurt worse then his fall did. How could Kakarot be so much stronger!

Shaking himself he turned to look at Naruto; who was watching from another rocky peak. He asked the question with blank eyes. 'Can i use "that"'. Naruto gave a subtle nod after thinking about it. Broly gave a savage grin before brushing himself off.

"HeheheHAHAHAHA! Kakarot! You truly believe you could beat me like that!? Well i'm not sorry to say that it won't." Broly mocked the smaller Saiyan. Goku stared at Broly for a few seconds before asking him what he meant.

"Of course not. Even i know someone as strong as you wouldn't be put down in one hit." Goku stated. He may have underestimated his opponents before, but he wouldn't make that mistake with Broly...again. It still haunted him a little when he was used as a trampoline.

"Well then. I'll go all out, and show you the power i have acquired during my training." Broly said before tensing up.

"What do-" Goku was cut off by an ungodly roar from Broly.

"Aaaaaaggghhhhhh! HHHAAAAAAA!" Purple lightning discharged off of Broly's body. The power he was emitting was enormous. It even had some fighters stop and look at the scene.

"Grrrrrr! GAHHHHH!!!!" Broly shouted out as a purple dome covered him. The dome flashed purple multiple times, then flashed red until it shattered; revealing the new Broly. His skin was lavender/white almost like a ghost. His hair was white with a light purple/blue tint. His eyes glowed a menacing pink. The newest addition was the Infinity symbol on his forehead.

"Well now Kakarot. Shall we begin round two? Hahahahahahah!" Broly laughed maniacally as he slammed his entire arm into Goku's body, sending him flying once again this time almost over the edge of the ring.

"What's wrong Kakarot! Where's all that confidence now!" Broly said as he charged Goku's down body. He scooped him up in one of his massive hands, and started to squeeze Goku's head. The sound of his skull straining against the pressure was heard by all who were close enough to hear it. Those who had sensitive hearing cringed at the sound. This guy was truly a monster!

"Don't worry Kakarot. When you lose, you'll have eternity to sulk!" Broly said as he reared his arm back, ready to throw Goku into the abyss known as the Null.

At least he would've had Vegeta not slammed a kick into Broly's arm. While it didn't hurt. It made him drop Goku on the ground as Gohan came to retrieve his father.

"You sure got alot of nerve showing your face here, Broly." Vegeta said ruffly. He still hadn't forgotten the humilation by this brutes hands all those years ago.

"Oh? If it isn't the prince himself. How are you _Lord Vegeta._ " That last part was said with sarcasm and a mocking undertone, but Vegeta heard it. He balled his hands into tight fist's as he struggled to control his temper.

"You dare!? To Mock ME!" Vegeta rushed the hellish brute in his Blue form. His attacks did absolutely nothing to the Super Powered Broly. Broly finally had enough before grabbing Vegeta by his hair, and slamming a knee right into his solar plexus. Vegeta coughed up blood and saliva from the impact.

"D-damn it." Vegeta said as he almost blacked out from the one hit. He was suddenly dropped as Goku reappeared and kicked Broly away in his Blue form.

"Vegeta! You alright?" Goku asked as he tried to help Vegeta up, only to get his hands slapped away.

"I'm fine! I didn't need your help clown!" Vegeta yelled irritably at his fellow Saiyan.

"Well. We might have to fight him together. I'm not sure how he got that strong, but we may have a shot at knocking him off the ring if we work together. Whaddya say?" Goku asked as he extended his fist to Vegeta.

"Hmph. Just don't slow me down." Vegeta said as they both charged Broly. Broly tensed as he prepared to fight. Goku and Vegeta reached him instantly with a left and right punch. Only for Broly to block both with his arms. The force pf both punches sent the Legendary Super Saiyan flying away.

Broly stopped himself as he charged up an attack. Purple iridescent flashes emitted from his body and focused in his clenched hand.Black and white lightning crackled off his body as the void shook from the immense power of his technique charging up.

"Here! Since you want to face oblivion so badly!" Broly stuck his palm out facing towards the two Saiyans. "You can experience it...TOGETHER!!!" Broly roared as he fired a massive ball of purple and white energy. The attack was heading for Goku and Vegeta faster then they could react. So they took the blast head on with a cataclysmic explosion that shook the endless void.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto tsked as he watched Broly's fight with the two Saiyans. He was a little suprised Broly would bust out his ultimate technique against the two of them. He had both of them outclassed in power, but when they teamed up they could've possibly knocked him out of the ring. Whilst he didn't very much like these idiots; they were apart of his team. He needed them to survive for the safety of his own universe.

If they won the tournament, then he would wish all the universes back into existence. If they lost. He really didn't want to think about that.

That's why he would step in and help his "co-workers" if they struggled; it IS a battle royale after all. While ganging up on opponents wasn't his thing. He would do anything to ensure his universes survival. Even if it meant using _that_ form.

His attention was brought back by seeing a distinct blue aura on two silhouettes in the cloud of smoke. He was truly impressed they survived a few injuries from Broly's attack. His attention was caught by a man with shoulder length black hair that parted in the center. Icy blue eyes and tannish skin. he wore blue jeans, with a belt. A long sleeved white shirt with green sleeves, and a pair of boots on his feet. He noticed as his gloved hand moved some haur behind his ear that he had a silver hoop earring in each ear. This man was Android 17.

"Hey it's no fun with lethal attacks. Killing isn't allowed." He said with a little mirth. His voice made Naruto pay more attention to him. He was strong in more ways then one. So he was the one to protect Son Goku and Vegeta.

"I doubt Broly would've gone that far. I would've stopped him, had he crossed the line." Naruto stated factly. It was true while Broly may be strong, he wasn't anywhere near his level. He was only slightly stronger then Goku in his blue form.

"Yeah, okay." 17 said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He stared at Naruto for a few seconds before turning away to help Goku and Vegeta.

"This guy is going to annoying. I can just feel it." Naruto sighed as he got up to go rescue Broly. Truly this fight was far from over.

 _ **Chapter 7** : End_

 **A/N:** Thank you guys for all the support! My dog dying really hit me hard. Im glad to have had you guys cheering me on the whole way! I'll try and update soon, but no promises since christmas is right around the corner! Merry early christmas you guys! Tis my gift to you!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super. Please support the official release.

 **Summary:** Naruto had nothing. No friends, or family. Until Liquiir offered him something he couldn't refuse. This is the story of Universe 8's Apprentice of Destruction.

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you all had a wonderful christmas! I won't prolong this anymore and get on with this chapter. Enjoy!

 _ **Chapter 8** Naruto's True Power!_

Naruto had managed to save Broly from getting knocked off the ring. He sighed in relief noticing nobody came after Broly in his weakened state. He had to sigh at the barbaric mindsets of Saiyans. While they were strong, they tended to push all common sense aside for a good fight.

"You truly are a fool Broly. If you get teamed up on by any enemy not much weaker than you, you'll be in trouble. Either sit back and wait for your team, or THROW YOURSELF OFF THE RING, AND SAVE ME THE TROUBLE OF DOING IT MYSELF!" Naruto shouted at the pig headed Saiyan.

"Grr. I only wanted to fight Kakarot. Nithing else mattered to me." Broly muttered.

"Yes i know about your grudge against Son Goku, but remember why you are here. If you had gotten yourself eliminated i would've killed you myself and sent you into oblivion. We don't need raw muscle we need TEAMWORK! I don't care about your grudges! You WILL mind my orders as well as Lord Liquiirs! You want to be brought back to life right?" Naruto asked.

Broly nodded. "Well then start paying attention to what i say. You are the second strongest of our group, and i expect your mentality to match your power. Never fight a group of warriors by yourself; even IF they are weaker then you. This tournament has alot of warriors with unknown skills and abilities." Naruto stated as he folded his arms behind his back.

"I...understand." Broly said bitterly. It hurt his pride more then anything to make a mistake like that. It also doesn't help that he can't kill so he has to hold alot of his power and abilities since they're all lethal.

"Good. I expect you to learn from this, and take it more seriously. We are not here to enjoy ourselves. We are here to WIN!" Naruto stated to the Saiyan.

Broly nodded before flying off to join his "team" in fighting other groups.

"Now i just hope the rest of them understand this." Naruto said before dodging an orange ki blast. He flipped up in mid-air gracefully while turning his head to look at his attacker. It was none other then Jiren, of Universe 11.

"Well how unexpected. For someone of your caliber to come after me so soon? Truly suprising." Naruto stated as took in the hulking purple aliens appearance. He was massive. 7ft tall of walking muscle, but Naruto knew those things didn't slow him down.

"You and Son Goku are the only threats to me. I shall take you both out, before something like that happens." Jiren said his voice toneless and serious.

"Well i hate to rain on your parade, but it's not going to be that easy. You may be strong, but you lack the goal and experience to grow stronger. Before we begin let me ask you something." Naruto asked the giant purple pride trooper.

Jiren stared for a few minutes before nodding.

"What do you fight for?" Naruto asked tonelessly.

"I fight for strength. To prove i am the strongest." Jiren stated.

"But, why do you fight for this stength? Do you wish to protect someone?" Naruto asked again.

"I only fight for strength. Fighting and relying on others is foolish. Fighting for others makes you weak." Jiren stated.

Naruto looked at Jiren with a critical eye, before shaking his head in dissapointment. "Then i'm sorry to say you will get no stronger then me or Son Goku. You see we draw our power from those we love and wish to protect. It may be foolish, but i will continue fighting for my precious people regardless of the circumstances." Naruto said with conviction.

"Then you are a fool." Jiren said before charging Naruto.

"I'd rather be a fool, then scum like you!" Naruto roared as he met and clashed his fists with Jirens. A shockwave resonated from both fists spreading through out the entire arena, and knocking the rest of the fodder out of the ring.

"Universe's 2, 3, 5, 9 have been knocked out of the ring. Grand Zeno shall now erase them." The Grand Priest said as Grand Zeno erased the mentioned universes.

"A S-simple shockwave!?! How is that possible!?!?" Champa yelled out in fright. If those two were capable of knocking out warriors with a simple clash of fists? What could they do if they were serious?...

 ** _With Liquiir and Korn_**

"He truly has grown strong; Lord Liquiir." Korn stated. Liquiir nodded as he watched on with pride of his student. Naruto had truly come a long way from the runt he used to be.

"Yes he has, his growth has been truly astounding. It makes me feel more content to leave universe 8 in his hands. He follows a very noble belief that not many; if any destroyers follow." Liquiir said to his attendent.

Korn nodded. While Naruto was very strong, he also had a strong will, and that was something he admired about the boy since they picked him up from his old planet.

 ** _Back with Naruto and Jiren_**

Naruto had separated from Jiren, and started to assess the situation. From what he gathered so far, Jirens physical strength was top notch, While he had less physical strength then Jiren, he had more then Son Goku and Vegeta.

Jirens speed however was lacking a little. He noticed he got there a little faster then the purple alien when they clashed. Granted Jiren was holding back, but so was he. He shook his hand of the numbness gathered in it and looked at Jiren.

"I must say you are quite strong. Stronger then any other person here, but you still lack a motivation to grow stronger." Naruto taunted Jiren. Riling up an opponent who was stronger then you may not have been a good idea, but he needed more information on what made Jiren tick. He also needed to know just how much power he was concealing.

"Hmph. Petty taunts won't rile me up." Jiren told him tonelessly.

"Alright then. How about we stop talking and continue. Yes?" Naruto said before he vanished into thin air.

"Hmph." Was all Jiren said before he to vanished away. The only sound that could be heard was shockwaves from the powerful exchange of punches and kicks. The fight was taken to a higher level that none of Universe 6 or 7 could keep track of their movements.

"W-wow i can't even see them!" Krillin said in awe. Piccolo, Roshi and Tien nodded their heads with slight worry. Would Goku and Vegeta be able to fight this guy? They had no clue, and thats what was worrying them the most.

Goku and Vegeta may have found a fight they couldn't win... (You thought that was the end? Nah!).

 ** _With Naruto and Jiren_**

Naruto and Jiren continued "warming up" as their blows got more and more intense with every connection they made. While Naruto was still holding back a lions share of his own power, he knew Jiren was as well. How much power? He wasn't sure.

He knew Jiren was getting impatient with this little "warm up" so he decided to go full power from the start. He phased away from Jiren; to get some breathing room.

"I must admit, even though you're holding back; you're still very formittable." Naruto said as he stretched his limbs out.

"I can tell you are also holding back." Jiren said to the blonde god.

"That's right, but i won't be holding back as much anymore. It's time to get serious." Naruto said as his facial expression switched to serious from playful. Naruto grunted as a force and heavy winds erupted from his body, breaking away all of the rubble that accumulated atop the fighting stage.

"Now then. Its time for round two." Naruto stated as a purple/pink aura surrounded his body, his eyes changed from blue to pinkish red, and the kanji for destruction (絶滅) appeared on his left and right pectorial respectively. This was his form of destruction.

"Hmph." Jiren "said" before he to powered up to match Naruto. His power shook the infinite void with only a mere fraction of it being released. Naruto shook with a little anxiety, but he wouldn't give up.

"I won't lose. I can't lose. My universe and all of my universe are depending on me." Naruto said before he too shook the void of infinity. His hair was glowing white, as well as his skin. His eyes were going full on pink/red, no pupil or retina was visible anymore.

Then a chaotic aura surrounded his body. Black, white and purple lightning was flashing off his body, and destroying the ground underneath him. With a ferocious roar followed by a flash of purple light completed his transformation.

When the light died down, everyone was in a state of shock sans universe 8. Naruto was surrounded by a white/purple/pink/black aura. His body was whitish purple skin tone with a glowing pink symbol in the center of his chest for Infinity with the kanji for for destruction (絶滅) on either side.

"I told you, i won't lose to you or anyone." Naruto said, his voice giving a triple echoey distorted version of his old one. The real fight was about to begin.

 _ **Chapter 8** End_

Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get another chapter up soon! i've been sick lately with the flu and a real bad sinus infection. Anyway hope you all have a great new years!


	10. Chapter 9

**Dusclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super. Please support the official release.

 **Summary** : Naruto had nothing. No friends, or family. Until Liquiir offered him something he couldn't refuse. This is the story of Universe 8's Apprentice of Destruction.

 _ **Chapter 9** Naruto's Struggle! Jirens True Power!_

Naruto basked in his cursed form. A form he wished he never had, but got anyway. He was cursed with this form because of his arrogance. He thought he had beaten Towa and Mira, but when she cursed him with her dark magic, he knew he had lost.

He cursed her existence everyday he woke up, and every night he went to sleep. While he may have destroyed her, he still felt her laugh in his head. The last laugh...

He stared at his opponent across from him who was staring blankly at his dark covered form. He didn't seem the least bit intimidated, but he seemed more on guard then before. Good it means he willing to take this seriously.

"I hate using this form, but you left me no choice. It's time to get serious." Naruto stated as he narrowed his full colored pink eyes and dropped into his stance. His feet were slightly parted from front to back, his right hand was pulled back close to his chest/slide while his other hand was positioned in front of him with a flat sideways palm.

"Hmph. I only have to get slightly serious." Jiren said before all hell broke loose. Naruto and Jiren moved at a speed so fast that even some of the Destroyers were having a hard time keeping up, while others only saw them not moving.

"T-they're moving so fast!" Krillin stated as he wasn't able to see them moving, but he knew they were. Beerus was shocked to his core! How could two mortals be able to generate so much power? They were just slightly stronger then himself! He knew that guy...Naruto was Liquiir's apprentice, but he never knew a child could get so strong so quickly.

Whis was shocked, though he hid it better. This Naruto truly had potential to surpass everyone he fought from what he gathered, but something was limiting him. He just couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was.

Naruto slammed his heel into Jirens face, only to get the tip of his boot smashed into his face as well. He recovered with a few flips midair and landed safely on the ground.

Naruto wiped the bit of blood that was dribbling down from his mouth. "Not bad at all. I'm actually enjoying myself very much, using my cursed form aside this has been fun." Naruto stated to the purple alien who gazed back at him.

"Hmph." Was all Jiren said before the two clashed again. Fist met fist, Kick met kick several times before Naruto was thrown back from his opponent. Naruto had lost round 1.

"D-damn it. You don't pull any punches do you?" Naruto said as his form flickered. 'Oh crap, This form won't last much longer. I'll go all out with this next move my ultimate technique!' Naruto thought to himself desperately. This was going to be his ace in the hole.

With that thought in mind he rose up off the ground and got into a horse stance to charge his power. "Haaaaa!" Naruto roared before his aura tripled in size and swirled around him violently. Purple lightning shot out of the vortex of energy destroying most of the debris and parts of the ring.

"You want to truly test your power!?! Then take this full on!" Naruto roared as he powered up even more beyond his limits to the point his body started glowing with an overflow of energy. He then did something that had everyone wondering if he was suicidal. He pulled his aura vortex into body, Making it 100 times heavier with all the condensed energy inside of it.

"This is my trump card! **ROAR OF DESTRUCTION!** " Naruto screamed as the energy suddenly disappeared. Everyone sweat dropped for a minute before an unbelievable pressure emitted from Naruto's being. His eyes shot wide open and his mouth did to. Suddenly a massive energy wave made up of nothing but Pure Hakai shot out of his mouth. The beam was at least 20 times bigger then Vegeta's Final Flash.

The attack hit Jiren dead on and continued on into the void. The gassy atmosphere was changed into what looked like stars and a ton of auroras of different colors. Naruto dropped to his knees in pain as his body finally gave out. He could barely look to where Jiren once stood to see if it worked.

To everyones shock Jirens body suit on the top had been shredded and his body had several scratches, bruises and cuts. Aside from that he seemed reletively unharmed.

"N-no way! I-impossible!" Naruto and all the Destroyers, Kai's and fighters said.

"You did well for a last effort, but this is my victory." Jiren said before he started walking over towards Naruto. He would've gotten closer, but he was stopped by Son Goku and Vegeta.

"You're fights with us now!" Goku said as he jumped straight to Super Saiyan Blue. Vegeta transformed as well and dropped into his respective stance along side Goku.

Broly managed to pick Naruto up and take him to the others to rest while Goku and Vegeta fought Jiren.

 _'Thanks, Son Goku, Vegeta.'_ Naruto thought as sweet unconsciousness claimed him.

 _ **Chapter 9** End_

Sorry for the short chapter, but ive been sick and trying to do 40 million things. Sorry to make you guys wait so long for so little, but i will always appreciate the support! Until next time!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Super. Please support the official release.

 _ **Chapter 10:** 30 minutes of Blue_

Naruto looked on as Goku, Vegeta and Jiren slugged it out. He clinched his fists in frustration and pounded the ground a few times. How could this be? He knew Jiren was strong, but his strength was rediculous! He tanked his strongest technique and only suffered superficial wounds! The guy is insane!

When he saw Jiren had barely taken any damage he almost gave up hope for his universe. He was their strongest fighter, and he got man handled by another fighter from universe 11. It was truly shameful. He knew nobody would blame him if he lost, but he didn't want everyone to just roll over and accept being destroyed! While he may be a destroyer in training; he loved his universe. He would be it's protector and destroy all evil that would harm it.

With that in mind he clenched his fists as he tried to stand up only to fall back on the ground. Broly and Raditz caught him before he hit the ground. He looked at them appreciatively before getting back up with their help.

"D-damn it. Those two are putting up a much better fight then i did. I can't believe universe 11 had such a monster on their team..." Naruto said trailing off as he watched the fight between the saiyans and Jiren.

"Yes. Now i see why you told us to avoid him after observation. He truly is the strongest fighter here." Raditz said getting a nod from Broly.

"No. He's not the strongest fighter here. I have a feeling Son Goku is hiding something. Though i'm not sure what he has up his sleeve, we will just have to watch for now." Naruto said getting a nod from the other two. Naruto thought back to when Cell and Cooler were eliminated. They were knocked out by Gohan and Frieza respectively since they had a grudge circle going on. They lost obviously...

 _ **Goku and Vegeta vs Jiren**_

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku yelled to his rival standing 20 feet to the side of him.

"What do you want clown!" Vegeta yelled back irritably. He was exhausted from his fight with this guy. He looked worse for wear, his armor had all but been destroyed from Jirens attacks.

"Maybe we should work together? You know like fusion?" Goku suggested.

"T-the hell!? No way! I refuse to merge with you again!" Vegeta declined Gokus offer immediately.

"Oh come on! Zenny had said fusion was allowed! Besides it's only for 30 minutes. Though we would need time so i could show the poses and what not." Goku said trying to convince his rival that fusion was the only way to get the upper hand.

"No means no Kakarot! I will not merge with you again and that's that!" Vegeta said as he stuck his nose in the air and turned his back on Goku childishly.

"So you would rather us not use all we have to ensure we survive this tournament!? Do you want to be that selfish Vegeta?!" Goku yelled seriously. Now wasn't the time for games. Couldn't Vegeta see what Jiren did to that Naruto guy? He was loads stronger then Vegeta and himself, but he was still beaten almost effortlessly.

"W-why you.. Thats! Gahh! Fine! I'll do the stupid fusion technique." Vegeta said in defeat. He knew Kakarot was right, but he was still a saiyan damn it, he still had pride!

"Alright! Hey Jiren can you give us a few minutes?" Goku asked his opponent.

"Go on. I'll wait." Jiren said to the saiyan.

"Alright thanks!" Goku said as he taught him the fusion dance. They practiced it a few times in sync and Goku pointed out his mistakes before they actually did the fusion.

 _ **(Play Birth of a God OST)**_

"FU-SION HA!" Came the shout of both Goku and Vegeta. Their poses were perfectly in sync as their energys matched one another. There was a bright white flash and their index fingers touched. The flash caused almost everyone to shield their eyes, once the flash disappeared; One warrior stood in place of where Goku and Vegeta once stood. He wore a black vest with yellow poofy ends on the shoulder and neck area, He wore white pants with a blue obi tied around it that had a flap that hung down on the side. Black shoes with white wraps, and black forearm length bands completed his outfit.

His hair stood up in a fiery style like Vegetas, but had a singular bang that hung down from Goku. His face looked like a perfect combination of the two. His name was Gogeta.

 _ **(End OST) (Small disclaimer. I don't own any OST's from Dragonball Super.)**_

"Pheeew! What a rush!" Gogeta said happily as his voice sounded like Goku's and Vegetas only a little distorted from the fusion.

"Impressive. Let's see what this fusion can do." Jiren said as he tensed his body in preparation for the fight to come.

"Hmph. Alright, but you asked for it." Gogeta said as he clenched his fists at his side. A blue aura followed by intense winds and quakes began to appear as Gogeta powered up to his maximum.

"Haaaa!" With a final push he transformed into his Super Saiyan Blue form. The sheer pressure from Gogetas power shook every god of destruction and shocked most angels.

Jiren only stared on with tiny beads of sweat forming. He felt the pressure and had to say it was a little intimidating. So he raised his power to match the pressure of Gogetas.

"Alright! Lets get this started. I'm at my full power now." Gogeta said as he vanished and re-appeared behind Jiren. Jiren had almost no time to react as Gogetas foot slammed into the side of his head, sending him flying away from the fused warrior.

Gogeta disappeared instantly to Jiren and smacked him away with a casual back slap, and teleported above him with a backflip kick sending him into the arena floor.

"So you had enough yet?" Gogeta asked as he watched Jiren pull himself out of rubble.

"Never." Was Jirens simple reply.

"Alright. If you don't want to lose i'd suggest using your full power." Gogeta warned tge purple alien as he dropped into his stance.

"Fine." Jiren said as a red and orange aura surrounded his body. The heat emitting from Jiren was insane!

"Now that's more like it!" Gogeta yelled in excitement as he powered up to his maximum.

 _ **With Naruto, Broly and Raditz**_

"This is insane!" Raditz yelled as he had trouble keeping his footing from the quakes. It had to be shaking the entire void!

"Y-yes." Broly said as he stared a little wide-eyed at the two fighters.

"They truly are monsters. To think i even stood a chance. I'm so arrogant! If i had trained more seriously none of us would be in this mess!" Naruto shouted angrily to himself as he was filled with self hatred and despair. It was over with. His home would be destroyed and all of his precious people would be gone along with it!

"D-DAMN IT!!!" Naruto roared as he let loose a powerful shout destroying parts of the ring. "I'M SUCH A FOOL! HOW CAN I EVEN CALL MYSELF A DESTROYER IF I CAN'T EVEN BEAT TWO MORTALS!" Naruto shouted more as he power started to rise more and more.

"I can't lose! I won't lose! I'll do anything to protect my universe! ANYTHING!!!" Naruto said before he suddenly blacked out as his eyes rolled back.

 _ **Inside Naruto's Mind**_

"W-what happened? I didn't black out on my own from power backlash. So what was it?" Naruto said as he looked around in his mind. Nothing to see except black and white colors mixing together and pulling apart.

 _"That would have been my doing."_ Said an disembodied voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Naruto said as his eyes scanned around in search of the voices owner.

 _"That would be impossible young destroyer. My body has long since died only my consciousness remains."_ The voice said.

"Okay then different question. What do you want from me exactly? Also who are you?" Naruto asked.

 _"My name has long since died with my physical body. I'm here to give you something only you can accept."_ The voice said as Naruto looked interested.

"Oh? and what pray tell could that be exactly?" Naruto said a little sarcastically.

 _"I'm here to give you your true power. You may have noticed why you felt you had felt restrained when fighting that mortal Jiren correct?"_ At Naruto's nod he continued. _"That's because i was limiting your power. Your true power would've destroyed your body had you used it some years ago. Now that you've pushed against that barrier you are strong enough to handle it or at least i hope you are?"_ The voice said with a little teasing undertone to it.

"Tch. If you know who i am, then you should know i'm ready. My universe is at stake and i can't afford to pull any punches." Naruto said to the voice his eyes brumming with confidence.

 _"Very well. Keep in mind you can't use this power for very long, about 10 minutes at best. Don't play around with it."_ The voice said before Naruto was engulfed by the black and white colors and ejected from his mind.

 _ **Tournament Arena**_

Naruto awoke with a start. His eyes glowing a holy pure white as his body was engulfed with a black and white aura. All fighting ceased when they felt Naruto's power go through the roof far surpassing his old power by at least twenty times.

His body was engulfed with what looked to be like a black cocoon of energy with a white glow surrounding it. after a few seconds the "cocoon" started to crack and a pure white light shown through the cracks. Soon enough it shattered revealing Narutos new form.

His body was pure White with a black glowing outline. There was also a pure black flaming halo floating behind his head. His eyes were pure black and his entire body looked like it was on fire. **(Just made this form up off the top of my head.)** Naruto locked his black eyes onto Gogetas and Jirens and then all hell broke loose.

 _ **Chapter 10** End._

Pheew! That was a long one for me. Aa for how his form looks like? I'll try and sketch something, but i'm not the best artist. Just know the only thing he has on his face is his eyes but they're pure black and they glow. His body consists of white fire with a black outline and his halo floats behind his head but its like a ring of black fire. Simple description right? Hopefully lol.

Anyway i want to let some of you know who may be confused on Naruto. NO he does NOT USE chakra, he still has it, BUT he can't access it because he never went to the academy. NO Kurama will not be in this story. Reason? He just wouldn't fit. Naruto already has a Fox Friend/Mentor and his name is Liquiir. YES AND NO. Yes Naruto is a little OCish NO Naruto is not a complete OC. He still has certain physical attributes that make him Naruto as well as his attitude, but its more along the lines of Adult Naruto as opposed of Teenage Naruto. Alot of people forget that Naruto is alot more serious and strict as an adult, yes he has his moments of childishness, but very rarely.

Hope that cleared up any confusion! Thanks for reading and i'll see you guys and gals on the next chapter. Peace!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Dragonball Super.

 _ **Chapter 11**_ _Ancient Destruction_

Everyone stared in awe and some in fear of Narutos new form. The white fire that made of his body glowed brighter as his powerful pressure grew. His mere presence alone was shaking the entire world of world and maybe even beyond.

His black flaming eyes lovked onto Gogeta and Jiren and before they could react he was gone. No one in the void could track him except the Grand Priest. Not even the god pads were capable of tracking his movements.

All of the sudden he was behind Jiren and sent him flying by expelling a large invisble force that tore up more of the already destroyed landscape. Then his eyes locked with Gogetas blue ones before he disappeared again. Gogeta used all of his sense's to try and perceive his movements only to be kicked in the back of the head and sent downwards the grounds while eating alot of the broken rubble.

Naruto stared at the fallen fused warrior down on the ground, but before he could make his next move he was engulfed in an orange energy blast that exploded with a widespread force. Once the blast and smoke cleared Naruto stood relatively unharmed as he still stared down the fused warrior.

His attention was finally drawn when Jiren charged him only for Naruto to disappear into multiple particles of fire. He re-appeared on Jirens side and gave a swift kick to his abdomen which caused Jiren to cough up blood and saliva. Then had an elbow slammed into the back of his neck sending him fully at the feet of the flaming god.

Naruto said nothing as he stared his opponent down with nothing in those pure black orbs. No sympathy or pity or even evil intentions. Just as plain and blank as the void that surrounded them.

Jiren truly found himself struggling once again in his life. He thought he was the strongest of all, but this man was just toying with him. It made alot of memories resurface of the day his parents and his master was killed. He started to tremble in pure rage as a reddish white aura surrounded him. Without warning Jiren roared to the heavens and released all the power he could and even beyond his current limits.

Not far away Gogeta watched this all after picking himself up off the ground. Jirens power had now matched his at full strength, but he now only had about 10 minutes left of his fusion before it ran out. He couldn't get a read on that Naruto guys power level since all he felt when he searched was just alot of pressure similar to Beerus and Whis, but he had a feeling Naruto was at Whis's level of power now giving that their pressure's were almost similar.

"Well i can worry about this later. For now i need to hurry up and do what i need to do before the fusion wears off. I'll try to take Jiren out first and work on that Naruto guy if i get the chance, but i'm not so sure anymore." Gogeta said as he powered up to his absolute maximum which was equal to Jirens strength now.

Gogeta charged at Jiren and started to fight him. Naruto sat back and watched. If they took each other out then it was a win for him and his universe. If not then well he could deal with both of them fairly easy, but he needed to conserve as much strength as possible since his new form won't last forever.

He watched at Gogeta and Jiren fought intensively, while he studied their fighting styles. He could sense why Gogeta was rushing since he knew about the metamoree's fusion technique only lasted for about 30 minutes depending on how much power they were exerting. He figured Gogeta had 20 minutes to start since he went blue almost immediately after fusing.

He watched the pillar sink another rick down indicatimg about 30 minutes left of the tournament. He would need to end this as soon as they were both weak and tired from fighting each other. He could jump in now, but that would be pointless. He might as well conserve as much energy as he could considering that Son Goku and Vegeta were capable of pulling out miracles from nowhere.

"My fusion is almost up! Might as well finish this with one last attack!" He cupped his hands weirdly for a combined beam attack. "Get ready Jiren! For my Galick Kamehameha!" Gogeta screamed as he charged up his power to his awkwardly cupped hands, Blue/Purple energy built up blinding most of everyone watching closely.

" **Galick Kame...Ha..Me...HAAAA!!!!"** Gogeta roared as he released his ultimate attack towards Jiren. Jiren seeing the incoming danger tried to bat it away with his willpower only for it to keep coming towards him. Seeing as he had no choice but to try and deflect with his own hands he stuck them out to catch the blast. The blast hit his hands, and for a second he thought he was holding it back, until he saw the edge of the rubble island he was standing on approaching very quickly.

Naruto watched as Jiren tried to deflect the blast only for it keep pushing him back. He saw Jiren finally get pushed off and sent down to the barrier sending him to his universe's team in the elimination bleachers. The Grand Priest anounced that Universe 11 was eliminated and was erased by Grand Zeno.

Naruto watched as Gogeta de-fused back into Goku and Vegeta. Seeing his chance he approached the two Saiyans as they threw up their guards ready for a very difficult fight; only for Naruto to finally speak.

 **"You two have impressed me. Not many can presevere like the both of you. For that you have my respect...However you Saiyans need to learn when to reign in your love for battle and not drag other universe's down with you. Grand Zeno may have destroyed our universe's regardless, but my people would have lived life without fear of being destroyed based on anothers choice. They could have lived life the way they have for a long time. For this your punishment will be me humbling you. I will knock you both out and win for my universe and use the suoer dragon balls to revive all the universe's including yours. However if this happens again you will get no mercy so prepare yourselves!"** Naruto spoke his voice deep, and filled with wisdom that truly showed for his age. He was willing to give these saiyans a second chance. He would fight them all out and then he would throw them out of the little bit of ring they had left.

Goku and Vegeta transformed into their Super Saiyan Blue forms while Goku went Kaioken x's 20 and Vegeta went to his new blue form as they charged at Naruto with all they had. If he did as he said he was going to. They weren't going down without a fight.

Naruto began charging his power of destruction energy into his body. The more power he concentrated the more his ethreal body glowed.

 **"HAAAAAA"** Naruto roared as he released a giant barrier of hakai that disentegrated the surrounding ring leaving only floated rocks and boulders around in the sky. Suddenly a pair of white fiery wings grew from his back as he used those to keep him afloat in the air. He decided holding back was not an option. While he had a ton of power it was steadily decreasing from this new form. He needed to finish this and now.

Naruto started glowing a bright white filling up the entire void almost. When it cleared they were shocked at what they saw. Naruto grew into an enormous ethreal avatar several hundred feet tall. The avatar looked just like Naruto only bigger and a larger pair of wings. Naruto then formed a black ball and white ball of energy and formed another hand from his chest that channeled his hakai. He then did something that shocked all the destoyer gods; he fused all the energy balls. It grew instantly to half the size of the avatar it was pure white, with black and purple whisps around it. He then challenged to the two saiyans.

 **"Go on then, charge up all your power to try and beat my attack. This is final chance to see if you can fight back or perish with your universe!"** Naruto roared as he voiced echoed throughout the entire void.

Goku and Vegeta stared at each other and nodded. They began charging up their strongest attacks while powering up the the absolute maximum.

"KAMEHAMEHA!", "FINAL FLASH!" was their answer to his challenge as Naruto launched the massive ball of godly energy towards the saiyan pair. The ball and beams met in the middle struggling for dominance as the ball started to overtake the beams Goku and Vegeta started to pump more and more of their power into it. Goku shot his Kaioken up to 30 x's only for his body to become more strained from maxing his power up and keeping up his Kamehameha.

Vegeta saw the pain his rival was in from trying to bump his power up more then he could handle. He needed to win this for his universe, and to keep his promise to Cabba! He couldn't lose!

Naruto saw them trying to push more power into their attacks only to tap out. So this was their limit? How disappointing. Naruto shook his giant head and pushed his ball in more to push them further.

Goku and Vegeta almost gave up then and there. They were tapped out on power. This Naruto was just to strong. They couldn't have possibly prepared for him to change into what he was now. Goku and Vegeta kept up their attack to try and dig deeper deeper into their almost endless wells of saiyan strength only to find nothing. With their attacks slowly weakening and Naruto's rapidly approaching they just...gave up.

Naruto internally sighed in disappointment as he finished launching his attack towards the two.

Pain. That was what Goku and Vegeta felt right now. The pain of the attack, the pain of failing their loved ones and their universe. Goku and Vegeta roared in anger. Not at Naruto, but for their own weakness and limits. Suddenly something shattered inside the both of them.

Naruto watched as they both roared and transformed into a newer form. His attack was destroyed from their combined transformation. Goku and Vegeta now stood with their spikey hair standing more erect and more spikier. Goku and 4 bangs hanging down on his face. One of the bangs hung down to his nose a little and the rest sat on his forehead. Vegeta's hair looked the same except the single bang that hung down from the widows peek on his forehead.

Their aura had changed as well. Light blue aura of their previous Super Saiyan Blue form only with white lightning flashing more often. They had ascended into a new form. Ascended Super Saiyan Blue.

Their new forms wore off quick though from lack of energy to sustain it. They fell down towards the barrier and vanished into the bleachers. Naruto had won the tournament and helped the two sauyans grow stronger from it. Now it was time for him to keep his promise.

Naruto's transformation soon wore off and he was back to his old self. Only his hair grew more longer and turned white along with a white beard on his face. He teleported over to his teacher's only to see them have a shocked look on their face.

"What is it? Something on my face?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Ehrr. Something like that." Korn said as he conjured up a mirror for Naruto to look into. Naruto screamed as he looked at his reflection.

"What the hell happened to me!?! I look old!!!" Naruto said as he panicked. Korn sighed as he bopped Naruto on the noggin claming him as he rubbed his now sore hair.

"I'm sure it's just a side effect from that power you used." Korn said as he tapped his staff a few times and recited some words in god langauge. Naruto's hair returned back to blonde and his beard was gone. His face remained the same since it never changed in the first place.

"Phew thanks Korn." Naruto said gratefully to his master. Korn nodded with a small smile. It was always entertaining when Naruto acted so immature sometimes.

"Congratulations Universe 8 for you are the winners of the tournament of power. You're prize is one wish with the super dragon balls. Now let us summon the super shenron and have your wish granted." The Grand Priest said as he gathered the balls near them.

"Come forth shenron..Peas and Carrots!" The Grand Priest said as the balls glowed before exploding with a yellow light.

 **"You who have summoned me. Tell me your desire and i shall grant it!"** Shenron stated.

"What is your wish Naruto?" The Grand Priest asked.

Naruto approached the dragon and spoke in the ancient god langauge. "esaelp gnirb kcab lla eht s'esrevinu taht erew desare yb dnarg onez!" Naruto spoke.

Shenrons eyes glowed a bright red. **"Your wish has been granted. Farewell!"** The balls suddenly were sent out of the void and scattered across the different universe's again.

All over the universe's everyone who was erased was back in their own places doing their own things. Goku and Vegeta smiled in the air seeing as Naruto kept his word and brought them all back.

Naruto smiled knowing he saved all the universe's and maybe grand zeno would see they all had potential and wouldn't destroy them for a long time.

"Goku and Vegeta, you truly are impressive. To be able to earn my respect and the respect of everyone else is truly astounding. I wish to see you both avain one day to fight all out without out universe being at risk. Until next time." Naruto said to himself as Korn and Liquiir grabbed ahold of his shoulders and smiled proudly at him. The three plus the other fighters went back to their own universe or new universe for those of universe 7 and decided to settle down after a long and grueling fight for survival.

'I only hope things can be this peaceful' Naruto thought as an image of a female saiyan came to his mind. 'Yeah peaceful' Naruto thought with a smile.

 _ **Chapter 11** End_

Phew! That was a long one! I got a feeling this story has a few more chapters left. Next chapter Naruto will interact with universe 6 and 7 and the next chapter will be a timeskip epilogue. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
